Episode 109: The Magic Lamp
A accident causes Baby Kermit, Baby Piggy, Baby Fozzie, and Baby Gonzo to switch bodies. Baby Kermit finds a flashlight that grants every wish Baby Kermit and Baby Scooter make. However, they go up a very high staircase & also use a roller coaster. Nicky Holiday and Lady Holiday kidnap Baby Piggy and Nicky sends a call to Baby Kermit to exit the bedroom where Baby Kermit runs into Nicky's henchmen because Nicky Holiday said that if Baby Kermit didn't, Baby Piggy would be slaughtered. Nicky Holiday has hired a boss named Baby Beaker (Steve Whitmire) in an attempt to brainwash Baby Kermit. Fortunately, the scientist insults Baby Piggy just before he starts the process, causing her to break free in a rage and defeat Nicky Holiday's henchmen. Immediately after freeing Baby Kermit, Baby Piggy gets a call from her agent about a job and leaves Baby Kermit to attend it. Mario, ready for another fight with Bowser, notices him missing and a laugh in the distance. He finds Baby Animal, who cracks a pun about Toad. Mario prepares to fight, but Baby Animal is hungry, so Mario attempts to kill him by throwing a fireball at him. Baby Animal is barely harmed, and calls Mario 'Mr. Pick-n'-Flick'. Mario tries to explain his real name, but Baby Animal ends up nicknaming him 'Spaghetti-O's'. After more name-calling puns, Mario attempts to attack him with another fireball, but Baby Animal ends up laughing again, cracking more pasta puns, until Mario gets angry and demands where his princess is. Instead, Baby Animal burps a turtle shell and Mario is shrunk ('Woah! Spaghetti-O's is bite-sized!'). Mario calls Baby Animal a 'big orange Rick Moranis', until eventually a Bullet Bill kills Mario. Baby Animal calls Mario "stupid Mario", and the camera pans out to reveal Toad and Peach next to him. Baby Animal explains that he had saved them hours ago (Peach: 'Yeah, and if by defeated, you mean you annoyed the living crap out of him (Bowser) until he just got angry and left'). Baby Animal calls her "Princess Skeeter", and Bowser demands the three to leave his castle at once. Baby Animal gets back in the nursery. On "Best Friend's Day", Baby Animal gives Baby Scooter an enourmous wad of used gum he has amassed over his entire lifetime (fondly referred to as "Gummy"), and Baby Animal finds it a better gift than his own (Meteortron). However, when he takes it inside, he realizes how disgusting it is, and it even starts to scare him, with a pair of underpants crawling out of the gum and saying in a demonic voice, "You're not Patrick!". First, Baby Scooter tries to throw it away, but Baby Animal catches him in doing so, and he says that he was dressing it up with the garbage can. Later, Baby Scooter tries to bury Gummy, but Baby Animal catches him again, and he says that he dug the hole to be able to look at gummy from below. Baby Animal insists that it must be displayed properly, and places it above on the ceiling. Baby Animal next tries to dispose of it in the night, Baby Animal starts to eat Gummy and yodels. Baby Animal gets out of Gummy. Baby Animal tries to pull Gummy off of the ceiling, and fails, destroying the ball and getting stuck to it in the process. Songs *"I Hope That Somethin' Better Comes Along" See also *List of Muppet Babies Episodes Category:Episodes